Sancta Terra
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: AU *El resumen de la historia esta dentro. Es una mezcla de Gankustuou, Sancta terra y la llorona. Por favor, entren y espero su opinión.*


Sancta terra: Resumen  
Bien, esta es una historia que se me ocurrío al mezclar en mi imaginación la leyenda urbana mexicana "La llorona" y la canción "Sancta Terra" del grupo Epica y también un poco del anime "Gankustuou". Cuando ya estubo terminada en mi imaginación me pareció que quedaría bien con los personajes de Crepúsculo. Este es mi primer Au de Crepúsculo porque, me gusta hacer fics con la historia original, así que, por favor, no sean duros.  
Tampoco quería pasar trabajo inútilmente, así que les dejo el resumen y si le intetesa dejen un review, incluso solo en la lista de seguimiento me vale.

* * *

Bella Sancta Terra (en mi fic se apellida así en vez de Swan.) es la primogénita del Charlie Sancta Terra, el capitán de la guardia del noble del Forks del medioevo (edad media) en la época del florecimiento de la literatura. Es muy inteligente y querida por todos en Forks y Edward, el hijo repudiado de un cura siente un amor de la infancia hacia ella, pero los pocos que lo saben lo tienen como amor platónico, pues nunca han hablado y un niño repudiado no tiene nada que hacer con la hija de un capitan de guardia.  
Bella tiene un secreto, es capaz de sentir el futuro, tiene un sexto sentido. (aunque todos lo consideren una enfermedad mental de nacimiento. Un día, con 10 años ayudo a la guardia a capturar a tres delincuentes: James, Laurent y Victoria.  
Gracias a su poder, Bella advirtió que eran vampiros, pero no se atrevío a decirselo a nadie.  
Los delincuentes, sabedores de que el encierro que les tocaba vivir ahora era culpa de ella la maldijeron. En un segundo Edward se metió en medio creyendo que la iban a atacar y el también quedo maldito sin quererlo: En un futuro, cuando cumplieran los malditos 17, lo mas importante para ellos les sería arrebatado.  
Un año después nació Renesmee, la hermana de Bella. Nuestra prota se vera ligada a su hermana como nunca lo estuvieron dos hermanas. Casi como fueran el mismo ser.  
Bella tiene pesadillas acerca de Edward, ella y un gran "17" escrito con sangre. Su poder la avisaba.  
Así llegó el día del 17 cumpleaños de Bella, aunqué ella quisiera negarlo.  
Una terrible desgracia ocurrió aquél día. Una matona de Forks, Leah, le quería gastar una broma a Bella por todas las veces que la dejo en ridículo, sin pretenderlo.  
Se le fue de las manos y la casa de Bella y el lugar donde estaban encerrados ardieron hasta los cimientos. Los padres de Bella murieron en el incendio y Renesmee se perdió en una barca río adentro de una gran cueva subterránea.  
Por su parte, viendose libres, los delincuentes escogieron una víctima para calmar su sez de años. Ese resultó ser Edward.  
Bella no paraba de buscar a su hermana, hasta que la encontró con la ayuda de la Guardia. Había quedado tan trastornada por lo ocurrido días antes que incluso antes de poder verla bien salió huyendo.  
Su poder la avisaba de algo que no podía enfrentar: su hermana había muerto.  
En la soledad, tardó poco en morir. Se convirtio en un triste espíritu que no hace mas que llorar y lamentar la muerte de Renesmee.  
Edward, convertido en vampiro, ahora esta todo el tiempo al lado de su amor. Aunque nunca espera ser correspondido.  
Todos en Forks escucharon los lamentos del fantasma. La llorona, la llamaron.  
Ahora, siglos después y de haber llorado lo suficiente todavía no puede creer la muerte de su hermana y desesperada la comienza a buscar acompañada de su ya inseparable confidente Edward. Pero encontrar a Renesmee no es lo único que quiere... También tiene sed de venganza. Comienza a secuestrar a los niños descendientes de Leah Clearweader. ¿Que hara con ellos? ¿Encontrara a Renesmee? ¿Lograra pasar al otro lado? ¿Edward le confesara sus sentimientos? ¿Seguira enamorado de ella? ¿Como se tomaran los habitantes del Forks del siglo XXI los secuestros? ¿Que fue de los tres villanos?

* * *

Si quieren saberlo, ya saben lo que hacer.  
#Bye#


End file.
